Funeral
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: Porque el Clan Nura había perdido algo sumamente valioso ese día. Más que ser el Clan más fuerte, más que ser yokai que lo daban todo en una batalla, más que todo eso eran una familia. Una familia que había perdido un miembro querido y preciado por todos.


_**Disclaimer**__: Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi_

* * *

_**Funeral**_

Tristeza. Una enorme tristeza era la que se podría percibir. Agonía, dolor. Todas esas eran las emociones con las que estaban llenas las personas en ese momento. El árbol de cerezo llorón bailaba con el viento y la caída de los pétalos revoloteaba como si fuera un solo ser.

El afamado y fuerte clan Nura se encontraba roto. Llenos de dolor y sufrimiento, deseando que todo fuera solo un sueño, una terrible pesadilla. Y así, más de estos sentimientos se juntaban al paso del tiempo, mientras más personas llegaban, mostrando sus plegarias. Todos sin excepción vestidos totalmente de negro. ¿Qué mejor color para representar la oscuridad que invadía sus corazones?

La enorme sala estaba llena desolación, iluminada solo por unas lámparas que estaban encima de unas largas mesas cubiertas por un mantel blanco. Una estaba un piso más arriba que la otra. En medio de estas, un cofre de madera se encontraba, enfrente de este, posicionado en una de las mesas yacía la foto de una persona.

Oh, pero que cruel podría llegar a ser la vida…

Cortinas de color negro y blanco yacían colgadas alrededor de la habitación, solo aumentado más la depresión que se concentraba. Pero bien, en esos momentos, no se podrían esperar otro tipo de colores para dichos adornos, tales como la ropa negra, perfectos representadores de todo funeral. Pequeños arbustos con flores blancas también hacían aparición, regalo de unos invitados.

Varios habían asistido, no habían tardado casi nada al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Otros más que estar tristes por la tragedia parecían incluso felices, la oportunidad de tomar el liderazgo del clan se había presentado.

Pero bien, a ninguno de los altos cargos le importaba mucho eso en esos instantes…

Y cuando la ceremonia empezó oficialmente, los espectadores podrían haber jurado que se había escuchado como algo se rompía.

Si, corazones rotos por el dolor se hicieron enseguida presentes.

Miradas tristes, sin vida, sin una pequeña chispa de luz, opacas. Cuerpos empezando a temblar, ojos que se estaban cubriendo de lágrimas. No paso mucho para que los sollozos se hicieran presentes, lagrimas mezcladas con gritos de dolor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué había pasado algo así?!

Lo único que querían en esos momentos era que al cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir todo ese escenario desapareciera. Despertarse en sus cuartos.

Despertarse y encontrarlo a él jugando en el árbol con su familia. Y en ese momento Kubinashi le empezaría a replicar el hecho de que no había cumplido con sus obligaciones la noche pasada mientras le daba una mala cara, una que sería remplazada al instante por una sonrisa cuando él diera alguna excusa sin darle importancia y siguiera jugando.

Despertarse y encontrarlo dormido encima de unos papeles. Papeles que Kejoro terminaría quitando y acomodando en algún lugar mientras cerraba la puerta dejándolo descansar mientras un pequeño se quejaba de que su padre estuviera durmiendo.

Despertarse y verlo hablando con el Supremo Comandante mientras bebían un poco de sake. Sake el cual invitaría un trago a un Kurotabo que regresaba de una misión cumpliéndola con éxito. Luego él pondría un pequeño puchero al ser rechazado, como casi siempre por el monje.

Despertarse y atraparlo mientras se escapaba de sus obligaciones. Le daría una pequeña sonrisa a Nurarihyon mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de explicarle el porqué hacia tal cosa. Acto que no le daría importancia el Supremo Comandante puesto que el mismo también había hecho lo mismo varias veces antes. Le diría un pequeño "corre antes de que te vea Kubinashi" mientras se daba la vuelta.

Despertarse y ver aquella sonrisa que había vuelto a su rostro luego de haber conocido a su actual esposa. Sonrisa que logro volver luego de que ella apartara aquella nube llena de lamento que lo cubría. Wakana le devolvería aquel gesto con amor.

Pero no... Al volver a abrir los ojos se encontraban de igual manera. Porque era real. Porque a pesar de que sonora como algo casi imposible era cierto, realmente había sucedido.

Nura Rihan, el Segundo Heredero del Clan Nura….

Había muerto.

Había sido acecinado.

Y pensar que apenas hace un tiempo le habían dicho alegremente que volviese temprano. Como bien luego decían. Ahora los ves…Al rato ¿Quién sabe?.

_Eso no puede estar pasando. No puede estar pasando…_

Entre todo eso, un niño miraba confundido todo. ¿Por qué lloraban? ¿Por qué cuando miraban la foto de su padre que estaba enfrente terminaban sollozando aun más fuerte? Y más importante… ¿Qué había pasado con su padre?

Vio a su madre justo delante. Parecía estar sufriendo. _A papá no le gustaría verla de esa forma… ¡Papá se pondría triste si viera a mamá así! Sentiría lo mismo que siento yo… _ Pensó caminando un paso adelante, siendo detenido por Tsurara que lo agarro de los hombros. Su rostro mostró aun más confusión.

Observo como su abuelo se acercaba a él. La pequeña yuki-onna bajo la mirada soltándolo mientras se iba caminando a la entrada donde su madre se encontraba llorando.

-¿Abuelo? ¿Por qué todos están tan tristes? – pregunto con inocencia. El Supremo Comandante solo abrazo. El pequeño sintió más confusión. Incluso su abuelo parecía estar de alguna forma sufriendo. -¿Abuelo? ¿Por qué papá no llega?

-Rikuo…No necesitas saber nada… -susurro lentamente, tratando de seguir permaneciendo fuerte como siempre lo había hecho. Mas sin embargo, era algo tan difícil… - No resistiría el perderte a ti también…

¿Perder?...

Los ojos del niño se abrieron mostrando una mirada de terror. _Papá… _Lo recordaba, su padre estaba en el suelo lleno de sangre. Y sabía…sabia que cuando alguien sangraba tanto podría…podría…

-¿Abuelo? – Su voz temblorosa llego a los oídos de Nurarihyon – Papá… ¿Está bien cierto? - ¿Qué se supone que debería decir? – Abuelo, ¿Dónde está papá?... - Oh, como deseaba no responder a esas preguntas – Donde… ¡¿Dónde está papá?! – El sonido de su grito retumbo en la habitación. El Supremo Comandante sintió como el cuerpo de su nieto empezaba a temblar. Abrió la boca lentamente tratando de que las palabras salieran.

- Esta muerto… -susurro de forma tan baja apenas audible. Mas sin embargo aquellas palabras fueron perfectamente escuchadas por el niño, quien solo se quedo quieto sin decir nada. -¿Rikuo?

Un grito atravesó el aire en ese instante. Un grito desgarrador. Lleno de dolor. Algunos presentes sorprendidos voltearon a ver la fuente del sonido, encontrándose con el Supremo Comandante abrazando fuertemente a su nieto que había roto en llanto, derramando lagrimas como una cascada, llenas de tristeza.

-Nunca… ¿Nunca volveré a verlo de nuevo? ¿No volverá a estar conmigo ni con mamá? … - pregunto con su voz entrecortada apenas entendible por los sollozos mientras se aferraba a la ropa de su abuelo mojándola rápidamente con sus lágrimas. No escucho una respuesta, mas sin embargo no la necesitaba. Sabía cuál era esta.

Sucumbió ante el dolor de imaginarse no volver a ver nunca a su padre mientras lloraba a todo pulmón.

Porque el Clan Nura había perdido algo sumamente valioso ese día. Más que ser el Clan más fuerte, más que ser yokai que lo daban todo en una batalla, más que todo eso eran una familia. Una familia que había perdido un miembro querido y preciado por todos.

* * *

_Emm ¿Hola todos?_

_Bien, desde que vi las escenas del funeral de Rihan me pregunte como había sido. Y me imagine lo doloroso que tenía que ser para los miembros que estuvieron más apegados a este. En especial me pregunte por la reacción de Rikuo. Después de todo no estaba tan pequeño como para no comprender lo que una muerte significaba._

_Y este pequeño one-shot salió de esa vaga idea que surgió en mi mente. _

_Gracias por haberlo leído. Acepto criticas, pero constructivas por favor =u=_


End file.
